Prédiction
by Tarahiriel
Summary: Tristan replonge dans ses souvenirs à la veille de sa dernière mission au coté d'Arthur. . .
1. Souvenirs

**Prédiction**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sauf un... Ce chapitre est très court, je m'en excuse, considérez le comme une « mise en bouche » . . . bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1: Souvenirs**

Tristan s'assit à l'ombre des arbres qui entouraient le cimetière de Badon Hill. Avec un sourire, il remarqua que, la nuit étant tombée depuis fort longtemps, se mettre à couvert sous des arbres dans un territoire où aucun ennemi ne pouvait pénétrer était assez stupide. . . Une habitude d'éclaireur, sans doute.

Tristan avait ressenti le besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir. Tous les chevaliers sarmates, ses amis, le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir quand cet étrange guerrier ne devait pas être dérangé. De tous les compagnons d'Arthur, Tristan était le plus singulier : bien plus fin que les autres, mystérieux, il ne craignait aucune bataille, restait serein en toute circonstance. Meilleur archer de la troupe, il combattait parfois avec une longue épée au bout recourbé. Mais ce qui le rendait unique et si menaçant aux yeux des ennemis, c'était cette lueur de plaisir sadique, de folie qui allumait son regard d'ordinaire si calme au début de chaque combat.

Ce soir-là, Tristan était d'humeur mélancolique, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour qu'il y prête attention. Ce matin, Arthur et ses chevaliers étaient partis protéger l'évêque Germanus. Enfin, Arthur voulait protéger l'évêque. Les six autres chevaliers, eux, ne souhaitaient que protéger leurs ordres de libération . . . que Germanus avait refusé de leur donner. « Une dernière mission à accomplir » avait dit Arthur. Un suicide organisé, oui ! Aller en territoire picte, très certainement encerclés par les saxons, tout ça pour sauver une famille romaine à laquelle le pape tenait beaucoup. . . Que ne pouvaient-ils se sauver eux-mêmes !

Tristan savait qu'il mourrait durant cette mission . . . Ou très peu après. . . Il avait toujours refusé de le croire, il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais les évènements ressemblaient trop à ceux qu'on lui avait décrit pour que cela puisse être une coïncidence . . . C'étaitquinze ans auparavant, jour pour jour. . .


	2. Rencontre

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre**

Tristan repoussa la mèche qui lui tombait continuellement sur l'œil. Il observait, seul dans un coin avec sa pinte de bière, tous ses compagnons d'armes qui remplissait à eux seuls la terrasse et la grande salle de l'auberge. Ils étaient encore une cinquantaine à cette époque. Tristan observait Gauvain, Galaad et Gaheriet qui lançaient des couteaux sur une cible fixée sur une poutre. Arthur regardait et écoutait en souriant Lancelot, Perceval, Yvain et Gales qui jouaient aux dés en conversant bruyamment à propos de la bataille qu'ils avaient livrée le matin même. Ils cherchaient à savoir lequel d'entre eux avait occis le plus de Pictes. A la table voisine, Bors, Bohort, Caradoc, Erec et Jaufré semblaient faire un concours dont le vainqueur serait le plus saoul de tous. . . Ils chantaient des chansons paillardes en attirant à eux les gueuses peu farouches qui passaient à leur portée. Plus loin, parlant trop bas pour que Tristan puisse les entendre, Dagonet, Urien et Lionel buvaient calmement. D'autres chevaliers encore étaient à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Soudain, Tristan ressentit un frisson à la nuque et il vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement qui attira son attention et qui le poussa à voir de quoi il retournait. Après avoir posé sa pinte sur la première table à sa portée, il s'éloigna de l'auberge. Il erra dans les rues à la recherche de son apparition.

Tout à coup, Tristan se plaqua dans un coin d'ombre. Il l'avait retrouvée, mais pas seule. Il savait que c'était elle, même s'il n'avait fait que l'apercevoir une seconde. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, retenus par un ruban écarlate et était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs, et de bottes en cuir souple.

Un romain la tenait plaquée contre un mur et, tandis qu'elle se débattait comme un diable, il couvrait son visage et son cou de baisers en grognant :

« Une fille déguisée en garçon . . . il paraît que tu fais tout comme un homme. . . Dommage, si tu as la croupe aussi vive qu'on le dit, il est des cavalcades qui te seraient bien plus appropriées. . . »

En disant cela, il passa prestement sa main sous la chemise de la jeune fille et commença à lui caresser la poitrine. Au moment où Tristan sortait de sa cachette pour venir en aide à la jeune fille, le genou de celle-ci fit un fulgurant aller-retour vers le haut et le romain se retrouva sur le dos, les jambes repliées vers son ventre.

La jeune fille, sans attendre une seconde, sortit de sa botte un long poignard qu'elle plongea aussitôt dans le cœur du romain. Ses traits étaient durcis par la colère mais même ainsi Tristan ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et Tristan eut alors l'impression de se noyer dans une mer profonde et tumultueuse. Les yeux de l'étrange demoiselle étaient d'une couleur étrange, un marron si clair qu'il semblait presque jaune. L'étonnement était lisible en eux. Elle aussi semblait fascinée par le jeune homme. Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge, craignant tous deux de briser la magie de ce moment.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Une patrouille romaine arrivait. La jeune fille, détachant enfin ses yeux de Tristan, partit en courant et en quelques instants les ténèbres l'engloutirent. Tristan se cacha à nouveau dans son observatoire, dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Le chef de la patrouille se précipita vers le corps dès qu'il le vit. Il donna des ordres à ses hommes dans une langue que Tristan ne comprenait pas. Du latin, sans doute. . . Les soldats commencèrent à fouiller les environs et Tristan jugea alors préférable de s'éclipser discrètement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan, après avoir commandé une nouvelle bière car la sienne avait mystérieusement disparu, s'installa aux côtés de Lancelot, Yvain s'étant retiré, dès la fin de leur partie de dés, dans ses appartements, accompagné, bien sûr. Perceval s'écria :

« Tiens ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta compagnie ? »

Perceval était l'ami d'enfance de Tristan. Lui seul se permettait de faire ce genre de remarques. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble et étaient partis ensemble au combat. Perceval aimait titiller Tristan, cherchant une réaction qui n'arrivait jamais. Cette fois encore, un mystérieux sourire plana sur les lèvres de Tristan qui déclara de sa voix profonde, calme et posée :

« Si ma compagnie te dérange, je peux aller me coucher. . . »

Perceval se récria. Ils parlèrent alors de leurs souvenirs communs de bataille. Gales se tourna soudain vers Tristan :

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu éprouves tant de plaisir à tuer ? Je me bats pour vivre, pour me défendre. . . Tu sembles vivre pour te battre. . . »

Tristan le regarda quelques secondes, ses yeux sombres dans le vague, puis déclara :

« Oserais-tu prétendre détester le combat ? C'est pour cela que nous sommes tous fait. . . Depuis toujours. . . Quand il n'y aura plus de bataille à livrer, alors tu te rendras compte que tu ne peux pas vivre sans aventures, sans combats. . . Sans ce sentiment que l'on ressent à l'approche du combat . . . Tu ne te rends jamais compte des choses que tu apprécies, sauf si tu en es privé. Et tu peux rarement expliquer pourquoi tu les apprécies. . . De plus, pour tous les honneurs dont on nous fait preuve, notre travail est bien facile. . . Tuer est la chose la plus aisée qui soit. Et saches que rien, absolument rien au monde ne pourra t'apporter les sensations d'un combat. . . Se lancer à l'assaut, sans savoir si on en sortira vivant ou en pensant à toutes ses vies que l'on tient sur sa lame et que l'on peut détruire . . . Le pouvoir de vie et de mort est le seul qui régit ce monde . . . quand tu le détiens . . . tu fais ce qu'il te plaît. . . »

Un long silence suivit cette tirade. Aucun des Sarmates, pas même Perceval, n'avait l'habitude d'entendre Tristan parler autant. D'ordinaire, il répondait aux questions aussi brièvement que possible. Il était l'éclaireur, celui qui agissait, qui prévenait des dangers et qui donnait des conseils brefs, mais toujours judicieux.

Le silence fut brisé par des cris de rage qui se rapprochèrent rapidement de l'auberge.

Bientôt apparut une patrouille romaine, dont deux soldats retenaient une personne qui se débattait en criant. Tristan reconnut le sergent et devina de suite qui était la jeune prisonnière. Lorsque les soldats la poussèrent en avant, elle trébucha et tomba à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux. Tandis qu'elle se relevait tant bien que mal en jetant des regards furieux aux soldats, ses yeux tombèrent sur Tristan. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise quelques secondes puis, se reprenant, la jeune fille lança un regard plein de défi à Arthur, qui s'avançait vers le sergent.

« Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté cette demoiselle, demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante, dominant le romain de toute sa taille.

-Elle a tué un soldat romain, Artorius. »

Arthur se tourna vers la jeune fille :

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Elle le fixa avec défi quelques instants puis l'étincelle s'éteignit dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lâcha, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec tristesse :

« Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai fait que me défendre, monseigneur. Mais il ne sert à rien d'essayer de leur expliquer. Ne perdez pas votre temps. Les défier, c'est mourir. »

Arthur la regarda avec tristesse. Il y avait, en cette femme accoutrée comme un homme et qui parlait avec un accent irlandais qui accentuait le charme de sa voix et que seul Arthur pouvait entendre tellement il était léger, il y avait tant de noblesse . . . Plus que l'on pouvait en trouver en bien des romains. . . Il tenta de convaincre le sergent mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait même pas :

« Il y a eu meurtre. Elle doit mourir !

-Il voulait la violer. Elle n'a fait que se défendre, elle l'a dit, gronda une voix grave.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tristan qui, comme tous les chevaliers, s'était levé. Ses narines frémissaient d'une colère contenue que l'on pouvait néanmoins lire dans ses yeux noirs. L'ombre d'un sourire traversa le visage de la jeune femme, comme si cette réaction lui avait donné une réponse qu'elle attendait. Pourtant, elle secoua la tête et répéta tristement :

« Nul n'est besoin de vous fatiguer. Les défier, c'est mourir. »

Mais seul Tristan remarqua la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux lorsqu'un soldat posa sa main sur son épaule pour la forcer à s'agenouiller à nouveau avant de l'exécuter. Ce qui se passa alors fut si rapide qu'aucun des témoins n'eut le temps de réagir. Avec souplesse, la jeune fille pivota sur elle-même et envoya son poing serré dans le visage du soldat, qui s'écroula, le nez en sang. Elle virevolta parmi les soldats, récupérant au passage sa dague accrochée à la ceinture d'un des soldat et s'en servant pour se frayer un chemin. Elle disparut une nouvelle dans l'obscurité. Tristan sourit pendant que le sergent hurlait à ses soldats des ordres qu'ils ne pouvaient exécuter, étant pour la plupart blessés. Ayant essuyé de la part d'Arthur un refus catégorique de les aider car « j'ai une confiance totales en mes hommes et amis. Nous ne pourchassons pas les innocents, nous les aidons », le sergent s'en alla en grommelant, n'osant pas s'opposer aux célèbres et puissants chevaliers sarmates.

Tristan s'éclipsa de nouveau dès qu'il le put sans crainte d'être suivi par un romain. Il savait où aller.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui trahit la présence de son poursuivant. Elle savait qu'il la retrouverait. Elle avait dissimulé des traces que seul un éclaireur pourrait suivre. Comment savait-elle qu'il en était un ? Une fille du village, Ingrid, lui avait expliqué qui étaient les mystérieux chevaliers Sarmates arrivés la veille et, si elle n'avait était capable de ne dire que les noms d'Arthur et de Lancelot (pour lequel elle semblait avoir un faible. . .), elle avait néanmoins pu lui dire les fonctions de chaque chevalier. La jeune fille eut un léger sourire avant de se décider à briser le silence.

« Je croyais que vous viendriez plus vite. . . Pour un éclaireur. . .

-A moins que vous ne préfériez être poursuivie par une horde de Romains . . . la coupa Tristan en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune fille.

-C'est un bon argument, répondit-elle sans le regarder. Vous êtes excusé.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Quel est le vôtre ? »

Après un court instant d'hésitation, le chevalier répondit :

« Tristan. »

Alors, plantant enfin ses yeux clairs dans ceux totalement noirs du chevalier, elle ajouta simplement :

« Joan. »

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, à l'ombre du toit où Tristan avait rejoint la jeune fille. Tristan se décida enfin à rompre le silence.

« Pourquoi ici ?

-Les romains sont stupides . . . comme la plupart des êtres humains, en fait . . . ils vérifieront toutes les maisons puis abandonneront, satisfait de leur travail . . . Ils ne chercheront jamais sur les maisons. Demain, je me cacherai dans les bois. . .

-Et ce soir ?

-J'attend quelqu'un. »

Tristan sentit monter en lui un sentiment indéfinissable qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant cela : la jalousie.

« Qui ?

-Un homme.

-Votre promis ? »

La jeune fille sourit en notant la pointe de jalousie dans la voix du chevalier.

« Non . . . malheureusement . . . Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois, ne sais rien de lui et je crains qu'il n'ait une forte mauvaise opinion de moi . . . »

Tristan, comprenant enfin de qui Joan parlait, sourit en répondant :

« Je pense qu'il serait ravi de vous apprendre qui il est et je peux vous assurer qu'il vous tient en grande estime . . . Il vous invite d'ailleurs à vous réfugier dans son logement, qui ne sera pas fouillé. . . »

La réponse fusa, pleine de malice :

« Dites-lui que j'accepte avec plaisir. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit à parler. Tristan raconta pour la première fois son enfance en Sarmatie : comment sa mère, une bretonne au service d'une riche noble, avait, lors d'un voyage de sa maîtresse en Sarmatie, été séduite par un homme du village où elle logeait. Ils s'étaient aimés mais lorsque les Bretons avaient appris ce qu'il s'était passé (les rondeurs de la grossesse ne pouvant être éternellement cachées. . .), ils l'avaient condamnées à mort, car pour eux, toute jeune fille perdant sa virginité avant le mariage était considérée comme déshonorée et perdue, et devait être punie. Après la naissance de Tristan, elle fut donc enterrée vivante. Tristan avait appris cette histoire alors qu'il avait dix ans, après la mort de son père. Il avait alors juré de les venger des Bretons, de venger sa mère de cette famille qui assassinait les siens, de venger son père pour ce bonheur qu'on lui avait enlevé. Lorsqu'il quitta la Sarmatie pour rejoindre les chevaliers aux services de Rome, le maniement des armes n'avait déjà plus de secret pour lui. Il découvrit ensuite la facilité de tuer et il y prit goût. Il aimait tuer, il trouvait ça intéressant.

« Au risque de te choquer . . . ajouta-t-il, mais la jeune fille le rassura en secouant la tête.

Quand il débarqua en Bretagne, le serment fait sur les tombes de son père et de sa mère était toujours aussi vif en sa mémoire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr tous les Bretons, de voir en eux les meurtriers de sa mère.

« Et maintenant, demanda Joan dans un murmure.

-Je découvre qu'il y a peut-être une exception à la règle . . . »

La jeune fille sourit, puis reprit :

« Que sais-tu de cette famille ?

-Celle qui employait ma mère ? Rien qu'un écu . . . une licorne à la crinière d'or sous deux épées qui se croisent. . . Un peu mince pour les retrouver. . . »

Une étrange expression, que Tristan comprit comme de la surprise, traversa le visage de Joan.

« Tu connais ?

-On peut le dire. . . On t'a mal renseigné. Ce sont des Gaëls, pas des Bretons et ta mère venait d'Irlande. . . Elle était au service de. . . Leur nom . . . c'est la famille Hunt. Ils ne sont pas nobles, ce sont juste de très riches paysans. . .qui se sont tellement enrichis qu'ils laissent les autres faire tout le travail. . .

-Comment les connais-tu ?

-Je me suis enfuie de là-bas, il y a deux ans. J'avais entendu parler du voyage en Sarmatie durant lequel une jeune suivant avait « tragiquement perdu la vie ». . . J'avais de la peine pour la jeune fille qu'elle servait car elles semblaient très proches. . . Mais quand j'ai appris que c'était le mari de cette soi-disant amie qui avait donné l'ordre de l'exécuter, je suis partie, refusant de vivre à côté d'autant de meurtriers. . . Je ne pouvait le supporter!

-Je suis un meurtrier, tu sais. . .

-Non, répliqua-t-elle doucement en lui effleurant légèrement la joue du bout des doigts. Tu es un guerrier ! »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il captura ses lèvres un instant. Ils reculèrent tous deux, surpris par le tour que prenait la situation. Tristan, qui n'avait jamais ressenti un tel trouble jusqu'alors, n'osait ne serait-ce que bouger, de crainte de briser la magie de cet instant. Lorsque Joan, d'une main hésitante, écarta les cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage du jeune homme, il se pencha vers elle, prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau en un baiser qui s'approfondissait alors que Tristan allongeait avec autant de douceur que possible la jeune demoiselle sur sa couche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RAR: **voila la suite ! merci à tous ceux qui mon laissé des review (attention, vous êtes** 4 **!) je cite : **ma petite eldwina **(merciiii de ta fidélité !)**, Chatonne, Kestrel Chan **(les review courte son pour moi ossi réjouissantes ke les longue, ne ten fai pa !) **et Thaelle Ellia **!

Les chapitre trois est déjà sur papier mai je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra pour le taper . . . ça dépen de votre enthousiasme ! ;)


	3. Amour

**Prédiction**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sauf un...

**Chapitre 3: Amour**

Tristan accrocha la sacoche à la selle avant de monter sur sa monture. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer qu'aucun romain n'était en vue et partit en direction de la forêt. Un bruit de galopade dans son dos le fit se retourner. Avec un mélange de soulagement et d'impatience, il attendit que Lancelot arrive à sa hauteur et le gratifia d'un regard noir. Mais le chevalier lui décocha un grand sourire avent de demander d'un ton taquin :

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Tristan leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Comment le sais-je, demanda Lancelot à sa place. Eh bien, ma chambre étant voisine de la tienne, j'ai pu entendre une voix qui assurément ne t'appartenait pas . . . bien trop féminine. . . Te voir avec une demoiselle est suffisamment rare pour que je m'y intéresse. . . »

Tristan plongea son regard noir dans les yeux malicieux de Lancelot.

« Tu ne dois en parler à personne Lancelot. Tu m'entends ? Personne ne doit le savoir ! Il faut que tu gardes ça secret ! »

Le visage de Lancelot devint grave devant le ton inquiet et presque suppliant de l'éclaireur. Il savait que Tristan ne craignait rien, pas même la mort. Pourtant il semblait étrangement inquiet pour cette jeune inconnue et Lancelot ne pouvait refuser son soutien à son ami. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Tu peux me faire confiance . . . Que . . .

-Où allez-vous ? »

La voix sèche et autoritaire d'un sergent romain s'éleva dans le silence de la fin d'après midi. Lancelot lui accorda un regard froid avant de répondre sèchement :

« A la chasse. Serait-ce interdit ? »

Le sergent, fouetté par le ton cinglant du chevalier, repartit sans un mot.

« Je te laisserai dans la forêt, si tu le souhaites. . .

-Merci pour ce que tu viens de faire, le coupa Tristan avec gratitude. Je pense que tu peux venir. »

Ils chevauchèrent en silence un long moment. Tristan stoppa brutalement sa monture, l'oreille tendue au moindre son. Lancelot lui lança un regard inquisiteur auquel Tristan répondit en attrapant son arc. Dans un chuintement glacial, Lancelot dégagea ses deux épées et, à l'affût, fit lentement avancer sa monture. Tristan lui désigna un fourré d'un signe de tête et, avant de le traverser, lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Elle s'appelle Joan. »

Lancelot sourit puis recouvrit son sérieux en découvrant la scène qui se jouait dans la petite clairière qui se cachait derrière le fourré.

Seule face à une dizaine de mercenaires, Joan les maintenait à distance avec peine avec son poignard. Sa chemise, déchirée en de nombreux endroits, laissait paraître de plus ou moins profondes estafilades qui laissaient échapper des flots de sang.

Au moment où Tristan décocha sa première flèche et où Lancelot chargea la troupe de mercenaires, ces derniers se précipitèrent vers Joan. La jeune fille tenta désespérément de parer et d'éviter les attaques qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Heureusement pour elle, entre les flèches de Tristan et les épées meurtrières de Lancelot, les mercenaires, de dix, ne furent bientôt que cinq, puis deux. Alors que Lancelot, descendu de son cheval, s'occupait de l'un des deux et que Tristan s'apprêtait à décocher une flèche au second, ce dernier se rua vers Joan qui fut submergée par cette brusque et désespérée attaque. La flèche qui pénétra dans le ventre du mercenaire ne le ralentit pas et il s'apprêta à enfoncer sa lame dans celui de sa victime. Mais, rapide comme l'éclair, Joan enfonça son poignard dans le cou de son assaillant. Le sursaut qui secoua le mercenaire fit dévier la lame qui entailla profondément le flanc de la jeune fille, mais la blessure n'était pas mortelle. Avec une grimace de douleur, Joan se dégagea de sous le corps du mercenaire maintenant mort et prit la main que lui tendait Lancelot pour l'aider à se relever. Elle tenta de faire quelques pas, soutenue par Tristan, mais ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Lancelot lui lança un regard inquiet avant de se tourner vers Tristan.

« Il faut la ramener au village.

-Avec les Romain à sa recherche ? Autant l'exécuter ici !

-Si on ne la soigne pas, elle mourra quand même, s'emporta Lancelot.

La jeune fille avait suivi l'échange sans dire un mot, mais elle ne semblait pas particulièrement enchantée à l'idée de retourner au village. Lancelot reprit :

« Tristan, je vais chercher Arthur. S'il la prend sous sa protection, ils ne pourront rien lui faire. »

L'éclaireur Sarmate acquiesça. Il aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir et cria à Lancelot qui déjà partait :

« Reviens vite . . . »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Lancelot revint suivi d'Arthur, ils trouvèrent Tristan tenant dans ses bras Joan inconsciente. Arthur rassura Tristan du regard avant de descendre de cheval. Lancelot lui amena des tissus et le chef Sarmate pansa les blessures de la jeune femme.

« Perceval cherche un médecin. Quand elle aura été soignée, nous la ramènerons jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien. Ils ne lui feront plus rien. »

Arthur avait parlé doucement, presque un murmure. Il savait que Tristan attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard plein de gratitude de son éclaireur. Il sourit et, après un léger signe de tête, se redressa en prenant Joan dans ses bras. Tristan se releva à son tour, se remit en selle et attrapa délicatement le corps inanimé de la jeune fille pour l'installer devant lui.

Les trois chevaliers repartirent vers le village, tous leurs sens aux aguets, craignant une nouvelle attaque de mercenaires.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Vous devez nous la remettre ! Elle est condamnée à mort ! Vous ne. . .

-Elle est innocentée ! Arthur coupa le sergent.

-Par qui ?

-Par moi, répondit Tristan, sans quitter Joan des yeux.

Lancelot s'avança, l'épée à la main et coupa court à la protestation qui s'apprêtait à franchir les lèvres du romain.

« Cette jeune demoiselle est maintenant sous notre protection. Elle n'a commis aucun crime. Le prochain qui ouvre la bouche rejoindra son compagnon d'hier. Est-ce clair ? »

Le sergent balbutia une réponse, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la lame collée à sa gorge. Lancelot baissa sa garde et, sans un regard, lui claqua la porte au nez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois jours plus tard, lorsque la jeune femme se leva, seule dans la chambre, elle s'habilla tant bien que mal et sortit. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'une voix la fit sursauter.

« Pensez vous que cela soit bien sage, demoiselle, de sortir si tôt après votre . . . accident ? »

Joan se retourna, un sourire éclairant son visage encore fatigué.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, messire chevalier. Je me sens mieux que jamais !

-Comment ne pas s'en faire pour une si belle demoiselle. . .

-Ne gaspillez pas vos compliments dnas mes oreilles, Lancelot. Votre réputation vous a largement précédé et je peux, si vous le souhaitez, vous présenter certaines jeunes filles qui seraient ravies de se laisser compter fleurette par un preux chevalier sarmates. . .

-Si elle sont égales à vous en beauté, alors jamais je n'hésiterai!

-Tiens donc, vous rimez? Auriez-vous l'âme d'un poète?"

Cela avait été dit sur un ton moqueur mais chaleureux. Lancelot appréciait autant que Joan cette joute verbale qui se termina dans un éclat de rire cristallin. Lancelot redevint brusquement sérieux:

"Tristan m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. . .

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, je peux me défendre vous savez!

-Vraiment, demanda Lancelot, narquois, en fixant la blessure de la jeune fille, qui leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant:

"Une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus.

-Enfin bref. . .Nous craignions que les Romains cherchent à venger leur compagnon, magré la protection d'Arthur. . .

-Arthur. . .Le connaissez-vous bien?

Lancelot acquiesça. Il présenta galamment son bras à Joan et ils partirent vers la taverne du village en discutant.

"Nous avons tout appris ensemble. . .

-Vraiment tout, demanda Joan, une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, jeune fille!

-Cessez donc, je ne suis certainement pas plus jeune que vous! Mais racontez moi plutôt votre histoire. . .C'est loin, la Sarmatie. . .Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés ici? Je veux tout savoir sur vous, sur les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. . .

-Est-ce donc ainsi qu'on nous appelle désormais? Par où dois-je commencer. . .

-Je pense que commencer par le début serait une idée ingénieuse, le coupa Joan, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

-Mais ne cessez vous jamais, s'écria Lancelot riant aussi malgré lui. Donc, tout a commencé lorsque les Sarmates ont perdu une guerre contre les Romains. On dit que les seuls survivants étaient les membres de la cavalerie. Les Romains, impressionnés par leur habileté à combattre à cheval, leur proposèrent un marché: leurs familles pourraient vivre en paix si ils s'engageaient dans l'armée romaine et leur descendance après eux. . .

-Mais c'est horrible! Comment peut-on décider entre le massacre de toute sa famille ou l'esclavage de sa descendance?

-Pourtant ils l'ont fait. . . pour leurs familles, justement. . .pour leur femmes et leurs filles. . .

-Vous rappelez vous de votre famille?

-Je suis parti il y a dix ans. . . Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de personnes. . . Le paysage, par contre. . .de grandes étendues, infinies, d'herbe, qui vont si loin qu'on ne peut pas vraiment voir la limite entre le ciel et la Terre. . .Des couchers de soleil magnifiques, qui embrasaient le paysage. . . Personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. . ."

Joan respecta le silence de Lancelot, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il se tourna soudain vers elle:

"Vous savez, dans dix ans, notre engagement prendra fin. Il fallait rester quinze ans au service de Rome, ensuite vous êtes libre. . .

-Mais vous m'avez dit que cela faisait dix ans. . .

-Que j'étais parti, Joan, la coupa Lancelot. Mais comptez donc le voyage, l'entrainement. . . nous n'avons commencé notre service que cinq ans auparavant. . . Lorsque ce sera fini, Tristan vous amènera surement en Sarmatie. Vous verrez alors ce paysage. . .cette liberté

-Avec vous. . .Vous me montrerez, ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire. Vous venez tous de Sarmatie, alors?

-Non. Arthur a passé son enfance ici, en Bretagne. Son père, Uterpendragon, était un romain. Il s'était marié avec une Bretonne et avait aussi, en son temps, commandé sa légion de chevalier sarmates. Il était aussi fort à cheval que les meilleurs Sarmates. Arthur est comme lui. Il s'est enrôlé dans l'armée à dix ans. . . C'est-à-dire qu'il a commencé son entrainement. Lorsque je suis arrivé, deux ans plus tard, nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendu. Je l'ai aidé à choisir parmis tous les Sarmates ceux qui formeraient la légion de Bretagne. . . car, bien sûr, il était devenu le commandant. . . comme son père avant lui. Il y a cinq ans, nous étions 100. Les diverses batailles ont eu raison de la plupart d'entre nous. Les Pictes sont des adversaires redoutables. . .

-Parce qu'ils défendent leur terre. . .

-Peut-être. . . "

Joan respecta le silence de Lancelot, qui pensait à tous ses compagnons morts. Puis elle se risqua à reprendre la parole:

"Et Tristan?

-C'est moi qui l'ai déniché, se rappela Lancelot avec un sourire. En même temps que Perceval. Pour tout vous dire, Tristan avait alors plus l'air d'un aristocrate égaré que d'un redoutable guerrier. . . Mais Perceval, qui m'avait beaucoup impressionné, m'a convaincu de lui laisser une chance. Et heureusement, car après avoir vu ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un arme entre les mains ou en temps qu'éclaireur, je n'ai plus hésité une seconde!

-Et la Table Ronde?

-La Table Ronde a été créée par Arthur car il pense que tous les hommes sont égaux et ainsi, avec un table sans place d'honneur, aucun d'entre nous n'est mis en valeur.

-Cela existe donc, un romain doté d'intelligence.. ."

Lancelot haussa les épaule en souriant. Il ouvrit la porte de la taverne et s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune fille. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table occupée par un homme de grande taille, séduisant et dont les yeux pénétrant observaient attentivement Joan. Il attendit qu'ils se soient installés pour prendre la parole:

"Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous êtes remise aussi vite!

-Je crois que j'ai reçu les meilleurs soins possibles et s'il est quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous remercier. . .

-Je vous en prie, c'est normal. . ."

Un silence suivit ces paroles avant qu'Arthur se décide à reprendre la parole:

"Vous êtes une Scotti, n'est-ce pas?

-Je. . . je faisais partie du peuple Gaëlique, en effet, mais comment. . .

-Votre accent. . . j'ai connu un Irlandais lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. . . c'est un accent unique. Mais pourquoi 'faisais'?

-Je me suis opposée à certaines coutumes et à certains rites. Là-bas, cela entraîne un bannissement, souvent accompagné d'une exécution. . .

-C'est donc pour cela que vous vous êtes enfuie. Ces mercenaires qui vous ont attaquée. . .Ils ne sont ni Romains ni Bretons, vous en êtes bien consciente?

-Cela fais longtemps que je redoutais cet instant. . .Je crains que l'on ait retrouvé ma trace. . . Après deux ans de fuite. . .Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de m'avoir tuée, vous savez, les Irlandais sont très tenaces!

-Nous allons partir pour le mur d'Hadrien dès que vous vous sentirez prête, vous y serez en sécurité.

-Nous pouvons partir tout de suite alors!"

Arthur sourit et, ayant aperçu Perceval qui lui faisait signe depuis la porte de la taverne, s'excusa et partit le rejoindre. Lancelot, d'un ton taquin, demanda dès qu'ils furent seuls:

"Toujours pas intéressé par ma proposition?

-Quelle proposition, demanda Joan en riant. Voyons. . .je ne me souviens de rien à propos d'une proposition que vous m'auriez faite. . .Et de toute façon je la refuserais!

-Les femmes de votre pays sont-elles toutes comme vous? Je pense sérieusement à m'embarquer pour l'Irlande!

-Je ne suis qu'à moitié irlandaise, vous savez. Ma mère était une bohémienne, une gitane française. Elle s'est mariée car c'était sa seule option pour échapper au bûcher. . .

-Accusée de sorcellerie, c'est ça?

-Le terme exact employé par Rome est hérésie, Lancelot.

-Je ne crois pas en la magie. . .

-Comme la plupart des gens. . .Mais nous ne pratiquons pas la magie. . .Nous interprétons les signes!

-Montre-moi"

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement et Joansourit avant de répondre:

"Si tu le souhaites . . ."

Elle sortit un paquet de cartes de la poche de son pantalon et commença à les disposer sur la table. Lancelot la regardait faire, fasciné.

"As-tu déjà. . .'lu' ton avenir?

-Non, car je ne souhaite pas le connaître. Que veux-tu savoir?

-Tout. Tout ce que tu peux dire sur nous."

Joan commença à manipuler les cartes, en retournait une, révélant un étrange symbole, en bougeait une autre. . .

-Vous remporterez de grandes victoires, mais beaucoup périront. Cette carte, dit-elle en désignant celle qu'elle avait tout juste retourné, dit que seuls 4 resteront à la fin.

-Qui?

-Ne m'en demande pas trop, je ne peux dire ce genre de choses. . . Toi, tu auras de nombreuses femmes, mais la seule à qui tu t'attachera, ou aurais pu vraiment t'attaché te sera refusée. . . Vous serez séparés

-Vais-je mourir?

-Nous mourrons tous un jour, dit calmement Joan. Tu mourras libre, voila tout ce que je peux dire.

-Vois-tu quelque chose pour Arthur?

-Il trouvera l'amour. . .mais au plus profond de sa haine, finit Joan, intriguée. Regarde, ajouta-t-elle en désignant deux cartes l'une sur l'autre, celle du dessous représente la haine, le coeur représente l'amour. Ainsi placées, cela signifie que amour et haine seront étroitement lié dans le coeur d'Arthur.

-Et sa mort?

-Je ne vois rien. . .

-Est-ce bon signe?

-Cela veut dire qu'il mourra certainement d'une mort naturelle. . .Donc oui, on peut dire que c'est bon signe.

-Et Tristan?

-Je ne sais pas. . .Bon, d'accord, capitula Joan sous le regard insitant de Lancelot. Tu ne me laissera pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait pour vous tous. . ."

Elle manipula les cartes quelques instans et fronça brusquement les sourcils en retournant une carte représentant un arbre mort sur lequel était perché un corbeau noir de jais.

"Qu'est-ce que. . ., commença Lancelot."

Arthur entra alors brusquement dans la taverne et, se dirigeant vers eux, dit calmement:

"Nous devons partir, maintenant. Tristan et Perceval ont fait un tour dans les bois. Les mercenaires que vous avez tués hier n'était pas seuls et un seconde troupe s'approche du village. Ils ont trouvé les cadavres de leurs compagnons et maintenant qu'ils savent que vous êtes aux alentours, ils ne vous lacheront plus! Rassemblez vos affaires, nous partons le plus vite possible!"

D'un geste, Joan rassembla les cartes et les rangea, pour ensuite se lever et sortir de la taverne. Arthur questionna Lancelot du regard. Avec un sourire, celui-ci répondit:

"Elle est un peu bohémienne. Elle m'a révélé notre avenir, très cher!

-Et comment se présente-t-il, lui demanda Arthur en souriant.

-Oh, pas trop mal, tu sais. . . de belles femmes, de grandes batailles. . .et un mort en homme libre. . . Que demander de plus?"

Les deux amis ne purent retenir un éclat de rire en sortant de l'auberge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le voyage se passa calmement, bercé par les joutes verbales et amicales opposant Lancelot et Joan et arbitrées impatialement par les autres chevaliers, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire lorsque l'un des deux adversaires lançait une pique bien sentie. Il était aussi rythmé par les aller-retours des trois éclaireurs, Perceval, Yvain et bien sûr Tristan, qui s'assuraient que les mercenaires ne les serraient pas de trop près.

Le soir, une fois le camps installé, Lancelot, prêt à reprendre le combat verbal avec Joan, lui demanda:

"Que caches-tu donc dans cette boite en bois que tu a amené avec tant de soins?"

Joan, les yeux perdus dans les flammes, sourit et répondit, laconique:

"Mon violon.

-Ton quoi?

-VI-O-LON, Lancelot. C'est un instrument de musique. . .

-Vraiment? Nous ferais-tu le plaisir de nous en jouer alors?

-Demandé comme ça, tu rêves!

-S'il te plaît Joan. . .Tristan avait interrompu Lancelot et parlait doucement de sa voix calme et posée.

Joan leva les yeux au ciel avant de se décider à prendre son violon. Lorsqu'elle posa l'archet sur les cordes, la mélodie qui sortit de l'instrument était si belle que tous les chevaliers firent silence autours du feu et se laissèrent aller à la mélancolie qu'inspirait le morceau. Lorsque Joan s'arrêta de jouer, ce fut comme si une bulle avait éclaté. Tristan lui demanda de continuer (s'il te plait) et, sans un mot, les yeux dans le vague, la jeune irlandaise joua tous les morceaux qu'elle connaissait, de la ballade mélacolique à la joyeuse "jig". Une fois son répertoire épuisé, Bors lui demanda:

"Les gens chantent-ils aussi, dans ton pays?

-Bien sûr! La première mélodie que j'ai jouée est en réalité une chanson.

-Peux-tu. . ."

Joan reprit son violon et le tint comme on tient une cithare et, pinçant doucement les cordes, chanta d'une vois douce et mélodieuse:

"Go n-éirì an bòthar leat

Go raibh an ghaoth go bràch ag do chùl

Go lonraì an ghrian go te ar d'aghaidh

Go dtite an bhàisteach go mìn ar do phàirceanna

Agus go mbuailimid le chéile arìs,

Go gcoinnì Danna i mbos A làimhe thù"

Les dernières notes s'évanouirent dans la nuitet le silence s'installa. Arthur le brisa:

"De quoi parle-t-elle? Ta chanson?"

Joan sourit avant de répondre:

"Elle veut dire à peu près: Puisse la route s'élever pour te rencontrer, Puisse le vent toujours souffler dans ton dos, Puisse le soleil réchauffer ton visage, Puisse la pluie tomber doucement sur tes champs, Et jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions, Puisse Danna te tenir dans le creux de Sa main. . . On dit qu'un poète l'a écrite à la mort de sa muse. . .

-Qui est Dana, demanda Galaad.

-Une déesse celte. . . La plus grande! Nous sommes les Thuathas dé Dannan, les enfants de Danna. . .Elle est notre mère à tous.

-Je pense que nous ferions mieux de ne pas parler religion, dit Lancelot en souriant après un coup d'oeil à Arthur.

Ce dernier acquiesça et ajouta:

"De plus, nous sommes bientôt arrivés mais mieux vaut être prêt à tout demain et pour cela, il faut que nous dormions, tous autant que nous sommes!"

Les chevaliers obéirent aussitôt et, s'installant autour du feu de façon à tous profiter de sa chaleur, ils sombrèrent les un après les autres dans le sommeil. Le lendemain, ils atteignirent le mur d'Hadrien sans incident.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinq ans passèrent. Cinq années qui virent de nombreux chevaliers s'écrouler: de 50, ils était passés à 30, pour finir aujourd'hui à 17. Cinq années qui virent aussi l'amour grandir entre Tristan et Joan. Et qui virent se fortifier l'amitié entre Lancelot et la même demoiselle. Le chevalier la traitait comme une jeune soeur, protecteur et attentionné, mais il cherchait toujours à la provoquer, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait d'autre résultat qu'une nouvelle joute verbale qu'il perdrait. Comme ce soir-là. . . Alors qu'elle passait orès de lui, il l'attrapa par la taille et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux:

"Joan, tu devrais vraiment quitter Tristan. . . je suis sûr que je pourrais bien mieux te satisfaire. . .

-Très cher Lancelot, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, si tu veux continuer à satisfaire qui que ce soit que tu réussirais à attirer, je te conseille fortement de me lâcher. . ."

Lancelot leva un sourcil en souriant tandis que joan, libérée, partait se lover dans les bras de Tristan, qui avait suivi l'échange en souriant. Les chevalier revenaient d'une mission particulièrement dangeureuse au nord du mur et cela faisait trois mois qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus. Aussi Tristan et Joan disparurent-ils bien vite, laissant les autres chevaliers courir les jupons de qui passait. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lancelot frappa et, n'entendant aucune réponse, entra silencieusement. Il s'approcha des deux silhouettes enlacées et profondément endormies. Il n'eut pourtant qu'à effleurer l'épaule de Tristan pour que celui-ci, se réveillant en sursaut, porte d'un geste vif un couteau à la gorge du chevalier.

-Lancelot? murmura l'éclaireur, étonné.

Il écarta la lame du cou de son camarade et, dégageant doucement son bras pour ne pas réveiller Joan, il se leva et entreprit de s'habiller tandis que Lancelot partai l'attendre dehors. Lorsque Tristan le rejoignit, Lancelot expliqua:

"Arthur veut nous voir, une patrouille romaine a trouvé ce matin des traces de campement. Yvain a suivi les marques qui en partaient. . .Elles mènent à à peine quelques milles d'ici. Ce sont des mercenaires étrangers. . .Si ce sont eux et s'ils ont retrouvé sa trace. . ."

Lancelot n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Les deux chevaliers rejoignirent la grande salle de la forteresse, au centre de laquelle se trouvait la Table Ronde. Les chevaliers arrivaient petit à petit, prenant place autours de la table. Arthur entra le dernier, et le silence s'installa aussitôt. Les chevaliers, attentifs, attendaient qu'il prenne la parole. Arthur leur expliqua la situation et distribua les ordres en formant des groupes de 3 ou 4 chevaliers, chargés de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger en encerclant le convoi de mercenaires et en essayeant de récolter le plus d'informations possible. Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle lorsque Jols entra, suivi de Vanora, la femme de Bors, totalement essouflée et l'air terrifiée.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila, c'est tout pour cette fois ci, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, c'etait vmt que de la flemme de taper, alors vous avez le droit de dire toutes les atrocités que vou voulez sur moi! Sinon merci beaucoup à vous tous lecteurs:

Ma petite **Eldwina**, fidèle parmis les fidèles, qui lit toujours tous les chapitres de toutes mes fics! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez du soutien que tu m'apporte! A toi toute seule tu me pousse à continuer!

hihi **dianou**, tu sais ac les pb de paren divorcé, g pa tjrs un ordi sou la main alor bon je v pa faire troi ligne sur lordi, 4 sur papier, reprendre sur lordi...Ce serai nimporte koi! bref, jai enfin pri le temp de taper et...voila ta lu la suite si ten es la..mntnt fo attendre!

**Thaelle: **c'est pluto à moi de mexcuser pour le retar lol sinon ta raison, tristan lé tro bo! Merci pour tous tes compliments!

**Miggyrow**, merci beaucoupbeaucoup! voila le troisième chap, je par en vacances pdt deux semaines jespère finir de lécrire sur papier et je le taperai le plu vite possible kan je rentrerai (jessaierai, du moins...)

**Bee orchid** merco bcp de me lire et voila la suite!

Hey, **clochette**, jcroi kon a pa mal de poin commun paq jaim bcp Ioan Gruffud (ki fai lancelo) lé pluto pa mal en vrai et san les bouclette...Par contre gauvain...g plus de mal mai bon les goui et les couleur! Jte promet ke jirai lire ta fic dè ke jaurai le tps!

**Aidya**, je suis bien daccord avec toi moi ossi g t dégoutée kan il é mort! voila le chap troi, jespère kil te plaira!

Et oui, je crois kon finira toutes par se battre pour Tristan, hein, **la maraudeuse**...;) (nempêche moi la je fai ske je veu ac lui, c mon mien)

Enfin, pour finir, la chanson en celte que chante Joan, je n'avais que sa traduction en Anglais, que je vous donne, comme ça si j'ai mal traduit vous pourrez me le dire!

May the road rise to meet you

May the wind be always at your back

May the sun shine warm upon your face

May the rains fall soft upon your fields

And untill we meet again

May Danna hold you in the hollow of Her hand


End file.
